Poorly Planned Proposal's
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Sometimes in life you just love someone so much that you could purpose right now at this very moment and sometimes that's a really bad idea especially when you're not dating that person or if they're in the middle of something else at the time you ask them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was Friday night and Gwen was extremely nervous, she couldn't believe that she got the role of Belle in the school play! Yeah she was a goth and would never wear ball gowns just for fun but doing this project was something that would look good on her college application so for that purpose alone she would put on the bright yellow dress and a brown wig and pretend she was a poor girl in a village. It wasn't so bad, the guy who was playing the Beast was a guy named Keith Viewlent and they had History class together as well. It was a full house and everyone was in the audience including her Mother, Brother and her Father that she only sees once a month.

Gwen was on stage and it was the scene where Belle was stuck in the Beast's castle and was opening the curtains to bring some life to the place.

"What are you doing?" Keith as the Beast approached Gwen.

"Just bringing some life in this place." Gwen smiled at him. "It's time to see the world."

"I don't need to see the world." Keith told her. "I'm happy here where I am."

"Surely you can't be happy living here all alone." Gwen told him. "Maybe if you give people a chance you'll see that they can be decent."

The play continued on to the part where Belle and the Beast are dancing in the Ballroom and Gwen was still amazed that she managed to learn to dance this way.

"I just want to stay with you." Gwen told Keith.

"You don't belong here..." Keith told Gwen

Gwen was about to kiss Keith and finish the dance when she suddenly saw someone on stage, someone who didn't belong there, someone she never wanted to see again...Cody.

Cody ran out on stage in the same clothes he wore since he was in Total Drama, it's even been a year since she had seen him and now he's on the stage at her senior play. Everyone was looking at her and Keith on stage and that's when Cody pushed him out of the way and Keith almost fell on the ground.

"Gwen, you look stunning in that dress." Cody almost drooled as he approached Gwen and grabbed her hands. "I've been waiting to see you for so long! You wouldn't believe how much money I had to save just so I could make this trip!"

"It's nice to see you too, Cody..." Gwen awkwardly laughed. "Get off this stage..."

"Don't marry the beast." Cody got on his knee. "Marry me instead! Gwen, I've loved you since the first day our eyes met on Total Drama island."

"Cody, get off the stage...My parents are here." Gwen told him as she started to blush. The crowd started to say 'Awwwwww' like it was the most romantic thing ever.

"Don't awwwww him!" Gwen yelled at the crowd. "He's not my boyfriend! I met him on a reality show! No Cody I'm not marrying you! Why on earth would you think I would?"

"Because we're on a stage?" Cody asked. "Please say yes, Gwen!"

"No way." Gwen stormed off the stage as the crowd booed her. When she got backstage her teacher shook his head.

"Gwen, you do realize this is going on your final grade? You broke character..." The teacher told her.

"I know and I don't care." Gwen threw the wig off and slammed the door going into the hallway.

* * *

**This is called 'Poorly planned proposal's' and is basically going to be about people proposing at bad times, you can suggest couples but if you don't write a review and just say a couple then you can forget it. Plan on doing more chapters of this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather was in the shower shampooing her newly grown long hair that she couldn't be more proud of. Heather loved being at home in her really expensive shower with nice glass doors and a sky light. Heather was the type of girl who loved to double condition her hair and she was in the middle of doing it, her head under the water and she even had her iPod on the sink that was playing one of her favorite songs. She had her eyes closed and she was loving the water running down her back. When she opened her eyes she screamed when she saw Alejandro standing in front of her in the show, he was completely clothed.

"Ahhhh! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Heather yelled. "How the hell did you get in my house?!"

"I came in your bedroom window, Mi amour ." Alejandro kissed her hand.

"Alejandro, it's almost midnight and I'm washing my hair." Heather shoved him up against the wall. "If you wanted to take a shower with me then why the hell didn't you take off your clothes?"

"I didn't want to take a shower with you." Alejandro laughed. "I was laying in my bed and then I thought to myself that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, starting right now!"

"You live two hours away." Heather covered her boobs. "Couldn't this have waited until the weekend? I have school tomorrow and by the time you get home it will be almost 3am and your Mother is going to be pissed."

"Heather, will you marry me?" Alejandro got on his knees in the shower, completely soaked from head to toe. "I'll buy you whatever ring you want from the mall. We could drive to Las Vegas and get married tonight! Wouldn't that be amazing?!"

"No!" Heather yelled. "You need to be quiet and get the hell out of my house! I have 2 brothers and a sister who are all in their rooms across the hall and my parents are sleeping in the bedroom next door and I'm not allowed to have boys in my room!"

"Si, but we're engaged so it's okay." Alejandro assured her as Heather stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around her. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if her husband was here."

"Yes they would." Heather glared at him and opened her bathroom door. "Get the hell out before I push you back out the window that you came through!"

"Mi amour, I love it when you get mad." Alejandro watched Heather put her pajama's on. "You have such fire in your eyes."

"I light you on fire if you don't leave!" Heather yelled. "Go home and take the ladder with you."

"You don't mean that." Alejandro smirked.

"Yes, I do." Heather glared. "You don't just go to someone's house and climb in someone's window!"

"You do when you love them and they have a very accessible window." Alejandro laughed.

"My parents never met you, they won't like this." Heather shoved him over to the window. "Seriously, get out of my room!"

"Heather! it's after midnight, get off the phone and go to bed you have school in the morning!" Heather's father flung the door open and yelled at her as he looked at Alejandro. "Heather, who is this?!"

"Hi, I'm Heather's soon to be Husband, my name is Alejand-" Alejandro tried to tell Heather's father but Heather put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Heather glared. "Hi Dad, This is Alejandro from Total Drama and he's leaving right now down the ladder that he climbed up! I think we should invest in an alarm system."

Heather opened the window and shoved Alejandro out, making him almost fall down the ladder. Once she saw Alejandro fall down the last 3 steps she laughed and closed the curtains and turned around to look at her Father.

"Uh...Hi Daddy." Heather awkwardly laughed. "I didn't invite him here!"

"You're ground, Heather." Heather's father glared at his daughter and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**There you go. How was that? Who should be next? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada**

* * *

Cody had to pee really badly like he always did at 4:15am. He would always get up and navigate his way down the long hallway in his house, this time when Cody woke up he found himself tied to a chair in a dark room with duct tape over his mouth! How the hell did he manage to sleep through that? Cody groaned and tried to yell and that's when the small light in the room turned on and Cody turned his head around to see he was in a bedroom and there were pictures of him everywhere! That's when he realized that he was in Sierra's room.

"Oh Cody! You're awake!" Sierra walked over to him. "I'm going to remove the tape and you're going to not scream, okay?"

Cody nodded his head and Sierra ripped the tape from his mouth and it made him yell.

"What the hell is going on?" Cody demanded to know. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Yes, it is!" Sierra clapped her hands excitedly. "Well it's going to be our room soon! Once I know for sure that I can trust you without drugging you then I'll untie you from the chair! Until then I'll allow you to use the bathroom 3 times a day and you'll get 3 meals a day until you learn to love me."

"Why did you kidnap me in the middle of the night?" Cody asked looking around at his surroundings

"Because there are way too many witnesses in the day!" Sierra laughed. "Duh! Well you should get some sleep, the wedding is this morning at 10:00am! Then tonight we can share my bed. I was going to marry us myself but I found out my license expired and the soonest anyone agreed to do this was at 10:00am!"

"Wait, what?!" Cody was shocked. "I don't want to get married to you! This has got to be illegal..."

"Oh, it is!" Sierra laughed. "I just got so sick of waiting for you to ask me so I figured I would just ask you to marry me!"

"You didn't ask me! I would have remembered that and I would have said 'No' anyway!" Cody yelled.

"That's why I didn't ask you." Sierra giggled. "I just took all those times we spent together on the plane as a 'will you marry me?' and of course I said yes!"

"We only spent time together because we were on the same team!" Cody yelled. "If we're going by the fact that we were on the same team then that would mean that I'm married to you, Gwen, Heather and Courtney too! If we all got married then we would be polygamists and Chris would make a reality show about it! I also have a restraining order that's currently pending against you! That means that we can't get married."

"It's only pending though." Sierra shrugged. "Until it's technically in effect then I'm pretty sure we can't get married. Maybe you should have some more love tea!"

"Let's not get married and drink love tea. Sierra, I think you should go and stalk other people." Cody told her. "I think Cameron might miss you..."

"You know what?" Sierra happily smiled. "I think that's a great idea! Do you ship Camoderra?"

"Uh...Maybe?" Cody laughed awkwardly. "How about you go and get Cameron and we can try it? I'm game!"

"Oh, you really mean that Codykins?!" Sierra squealed and kissed him. "I'll just grab my Mom's car keys and go get Cameron and on the way back I'm getting my hair done for the wedding! Should I wear my hair up or down?!"

"Which takes longer to do?" Cody asked her. "I want you to look your best and the longer you take to get your hair done the better you'll look and the longer this marriage will last."

"I'm going to get a really really super cute up-do then!" Sierra squealed. "I'll B-R-B!"

Sierra ran out of her room and went to get Cameron and get her hair done, while she was gone Cody used that time to escape and call the police who then realized that she was nuts and immediately came to rescue him and immediately got his restraining order set in place. The police were used to this, Sierra's Mother did similar things at least once a month.

* * *

**There we go, Sierra gets a long ass hair style and it gives Cody time to call the police because that's how you deal with crazy bitches. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Bridgette was working at her job at the beach as a lifeguard for the summer and she loved it. How could life be any better? She got to work near the water, get a tan and then surf before and after work. While Bridgette was working one day there was a large crowd of people hanging out at the beach and she was the only one on duty and hoped that nothing went wrong.

"Hey Bridgette." Geoff yelled up to the lifeguard tower. "Lookin' good."

"Geoff? What are you doing here?" Bridgette looked down below at him. "I'm working!"

"I know!" Geoff smiled. "That's why I'm here, the swim suit looks amazing on you and I wanted to see your amazing body in it."

"Oh, you're so sweet Geoff." Bridgette smiled. "But I can't talk right now, I'm working Sweetie."

"Yeah, I just couldn't wait and I wanted to tell you something." Geoff smiled.

"HELLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" Some guy suddenly yelled as he flailed his arms in the water. It was a horrible sight and it was kind of sad considering it was really shallow water.

"Not now Geoff!" Bridgette jumped down and ran to help the man.

Bridgette quickly swam out and grabbed the man and gave him CPR.

"Hey Bridgette, can you stop doing that CPR make-out thing with that guy?!" Geoff yelled and ran towards the scene. "I need to ask you something! Please marry me!"

"Huh?" Bridgette stopped and looked up at him. "Geoff, this is a really bad time! This man is coughing up water! I need to help this guy!"

"So, what's the answer?!" Geoff asked. "I need to know so I can call Duncan! They're only willing to hold the tux he wanted until 5:00pm!"

"You already told Duncan and he rented a tux?!" Bridgette yelled as she inserted more air into the man's mouth and continued to do CPR. "Geoff, call an ambulance!"

"Fine..." Geoff dialed his phone. "Hello? Yeah, 911 my name is Geoff and I'm at the beach and my beautiful girlfriend is giving this man CPR, she's a lifeguard. Can you get here soon, dude?"

Geoff hung the phone up and then looked at Bridgette and the crowd.

"Well Bridgette?" Geoff asked. "Will you do the honor of being my wife?!"

"Yes!" Bridgette yelled. "I'll marry you if you just let me save this man!"

"Yesssss!" Geoff yelled. "I'm so stoked about this!"

"That's great, Geoff." Bridgette took another deep breath and finally got the man revived.

"Thank you so much!" The man happily sat up and coughed a bit as the ambulance arrived and Geoff happily skipped off alone into the sun to go and call Duncan the greatest news ever, that he would get to wear the tux that looked really cool. Duncan sent him a picture of the tux and really did look good. Geoff couldn't wait to see how good it looked on him in person.

* * *

**There you go, one actually went well and accepted. Now what should I do next? I took a suggestion from a guest, so whoever you are I hope that amused you. I think Geoff just wanted to see Duncan's tux =P **


End file.
